


IT'S NOT FAIR

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg implicito, Muerte de personaje, Peter Rogers Stark - Freeform, Tony siendo Tony, Un bebé recien nacido, el karma puede ser una perra, solo un poco de dolor, una dificil decision
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que la vida no es justa, que no siempre por todo lo bueno, se te devolverá igual. A veces hasta el mismo karma juega de maldad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT'S NOT FAIR

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Géneros: Romance | Friendship | Angst | Drama
> 
> Ranting: T
> 
> Advertencia: Muerte de Personaje. Mpreg.
> 
> Comentarios: El que avisa no es traidor.

—Muchas gracias— murmuro, conteniendo el nudo en su garganta, formando una sonrisa entre sus labios bajo la atenta mirada del doctor, quien con un vago asentimiento, se levantó para ayudarlo a salir.

Se obligó a controlarse, conteniendo las lágrimas que sintió escocer en sus ojos, saludando con una sonrisa a la recepcionista del hospital cuando paso por la entrada. En una de sus manos, presionándolo con fuerza, los resultados de sus últimos exámenes parecían tener más peso del que podría ser atribuido a simples papeles. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire cuando sintió el aire frio del invierno chocar contra su rostro, alzando el cuello de su chaqueta para caminar hacia el auto que había dejado estacionado. Se sentía perdido, mareado, consumido, confundido. Las palabras que había recibido parecían tan lejanas, una simple ilusión, un sueño que se sentía demasiado pesado en el fondo de su mente.

Recargado en el asiento del piloto, no tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para poner el auto en funcionamiento y salir del estacionamiento del hospital. No estaba preparado, no se sentía listo, no se sentía capaz de abandonar ese momento en el que todo no parecía más que un sueño que lo dejaba en un letargo similar a la inconsciencia. El primer sollozo fue ahogado, sujetándose del volante cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro sin poder detenerlas, dejando salir lo que se había atorado en el centro de su pecho como una presión que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Maldijo, de todas las formas conocidas; se lamentó, de formas que nunca creyó que podría; y volvió a maldecir cuando la realidad le golpeo con fuerza, como una pared contra la que se estrellaba aun cuando había podido verla desde la distancia. Y grito, sin poder retener sus lágrimas, grito de frustración, de dolor, de desesperación, de impotencia.

_Grito porque no era justo._

**_[—]_ **

Sus manos acariciaron su vientre de forma distraída, con la mirada perdida en medio del techo de la sala, escuchando sin hacerlo realmente. Aun cuando los pasos desde la entrada le dijeron que Steve estaba llegando, aun así no desvió su mirada hasta que sintió la conocida presión en sus labios que le hizo sonreír una vez más, estirando sus brazos para retener al rubio cerca de su cuerpo. Una risa se le escucho, una que se le contagio. Más pronto que tarde, Steve había dejado de lado lo que tenía en manos para acompañar a su pareja en el sofá, envolviéndolo con sus brazos hasta que sus manos pudieron acariciar su vientre, delineando la sutil curvatura casi con devoción.

—Llegas temprano—

Steve sonrió, dejando un beso sobre el hombro de Tony al estrecharlo más cerca: —No había mucho trabajo— se explicó, soltando un suspiro al cerrar por momentos sus ojos —. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?— Tony dudo, con la mirada perdida en otro punto lejos del rubio.

—Fui al médico—

El silencio se extendió por momentos entre ambos. Tony sintió el momento exacto en que Steve se separó lo suficiente de su cuerpo para poder ver su expresión, seguramente buscando una explicación más concreta. Que en ese momento no estaba seguro de querer darle.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te paso algo hoy?—

Tony mordió su labio inferior, encogiéndose un poco más en sí mismo: —Ya había ido— confeso, provocando una mueca en el rubio, que parecía observarlo con el reproche de una mentira —. Me había estado sintiendo cansado y eh estado tosiendo. Solo- estaba preocupado por el bebé—

—Tony—

—Steve, tengo cáncer— de alguna forma que no pudo saber con exactitud, se las ingenió para que su voz no temblara al momento de confesarlo. Pero aun así no tuvo el valor de levantar la mirada, aun cuando escucho el jadeo de Steve, aun cuando sintió sus brazos presionarle contra su pecho.

Aun cuando las lágrimas volvieron a su rostro una vez más.

**_[—]_ **

Escucho de forma ausente las explicaciones del doctor, sin ver las imágenes que señalaba, sin prestar atención a los papales que decían poder ayudarle en su estado. Una de sus manos presionaba con fuerza la mano de su pareja, que desde que habían llegado no le había soltado. Podía sentir su mirada sobre él cada cierto tiempo, como si en cualquier momento pudiera romperse en pedazos en ese mismo lugar, sentado en medio de la consulta del doctor. Y no tuvo palabras para poder hacerle creer otra cosa, no cuando él mismo se sentía destruido, resquebrajándose lentamente sin ideas claras en su mente, perdido. Intentando buscar un ancla que lo llevara a la realidad una vez más.

—… Antes de los tratamientos, deberemos hacer una intervención para interrumpir el embarazo—

—¿Qué?— le corto, antes de que continuara, volviendo su mirada al doctor como si finalmente hubiera podido despertar de su letargo —. ¿Interrumpirlo? ¿Abortarlo?—

—Tony— Steve intervino, tomando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirara finalmente —. Es necesario. No puedes hacer los tratamientos con él, podría dañarlo. Matarlo—

—¡Eso también lo matara!— replico, apartando las manos que sostenía su rostro para ver al doctor —. ¿No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer? ¿Pastillas? ¿Sueros? ¿Algo?—

El doctor dudo, con un gesto que no dio esperanzas a la pareja: —No en tu caso— suspiro, bajando la mirada hasta los análisis y pruebas —. Estas en etapa 3. No podemos extirparlo, y aun si pudiéramos habría riesgos para el feto. Lo siento, pero es la única forma. Debes iniciar con la quimioterapia cuanto antes—

El silencio se prolongó en la sala, Tony intento asimilar las duras palabras del doctor, intentando encontrar una explicación más lógica a todo lo que sucedía, intentando encontrar una solución que parecía tan lejana como irreal. Steve lo abrazo con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho al murmurar palabras de consuelo, intentando darle el apoyo y las fuerzas que sentía que a él mismo le faltaba. Pero la presión estaba, la impotencia se sentía, la compartían así como el dolor y el temor de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que iba a suceder.

—¿Qué pasara si no lo hago?—

El hombre se sobresaltó, observando al castaño antes de pasar su mirada al rubio, carraspeando: —No lo recomendaría— asevero, queriendo ser firme en la idea —. No estamos seguros de que tan rápido puede avanzar. Aun con la quimioterapia, tendremos que mantenerte en observación, tenemos que evitar que siga creciendo y expandiendo— explico, con un gesto más nervioso de lo que quería mostrar —. Si no inicias— dudo —, podrían quedarte algunos meses, tal vez. No demasiado—

—¿Y el bebé?—

—Difícilmente podría extenderse el cáncer hacia él— con una idea de hacia donde se dirigía el asunto, el doctor encogió sus hombros —. Escucha, Anthony. Si no haces el tratamiento, llevaras un embarazo difícil. El niño absorberá la poca energía que el cáncer te pueda dejar. Ni siquiera puedo asegurar que puedas sobrevivir hasta que nazca— replico, captando la atención del castaño —. Pero si lo haces— continuo —. Si lo haces no puedo prometerte saber cuánto tiempo tendrás. Ni podrá decirte cuáles serán los daños. Es decisión tuya, de los dos—

**_[—]_ **

—¿En qué demonios estas pensado?—

Tony levanto la mirada del plato de comida que, hacia una hora, había intentado comer sin éxito alguno. Steve le observo con la molestia contenida que no parecía querer retenerse en su cuerpo, y Tony no pudo culparlo, encogiéndose de hombros como si no pudiera recaer culpa sobre su cuerpo. El rubio bufo, queriendo una respuesta que su pareja no parecía dispuesto a darle, haciendo aún más complicado todo eso. Hacía apenas unos días habían decidido realizar el tratamiento del castaño, concertando una cita para poder interrumpir el embarazo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y mentiría si dijera que no le pesaba, que no lamentaba la sola idea de perder al niño que tanto les había costado poder tener.

Pero más le dolía la idea de perder a Tony.

—Tony—

—No quiero— replico, dejando caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa, cubriendo parte de su rostro con una mano —. No lo hare—

—Tony, ya lo hablamos— con un suspiro, se inclinó frente al castaño, apartando su mano con delicadeza —. Tony, por favor—

—¡No!— y su voz tembló, apretando sus labios para contener el sollozo que se negaba a soltar. No quería llorar, no otra vez —. No lo hare. No puedo, no quiero—

—¿No quieres el tratamiento?—

Tony tardo en responder, apretando entre sus manos la del rubio, contra su rostro: —No si pierdo a mi bebé— murmuro, sin permitir dejar ver algún rastro de duda en su tono. Steve lo comprendió, realmente lo hizo. Pero no se sentía capaz de aceptar.

—Si no lo haces— no supo continuar.

—Y aun si lo hago— replico, desviando la mirada —. Aun si lo hago, aun si sobrevivo, no lo tendré. ¡Ya escuchaste al doctor!— se levantó de su lugar, separándose del rubio, tambaleando por momentos. Steve pudo reaccionar a tiempo parar sostenerlo antes de que cayera.

—No estás bien— susurro, presionando contra su pecho al castaño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo sintió más pequeño y frágil de lo que este quería admitir.

—Quiero a este bebé— repitió, terco en la idea que lo había llevado a cancelar la cita con el doctor. Que lo había llevado a cancelar el inicio de su tratamiento.

**_[—]_ **

—Por favor, Tony, come un poco más— pidió, recibiendo solo una negativa del castaño.

—No, no quiero— se quejó con voz cansada, cerrando sus labios al desviar su mirada.

Steve suspiro al dejar el plato a medio terminar a un lado, sentándose a un lado del castaño en la cama, acariciando su rostro lentamente, provocándole una sonrisa que el rubio no sintió igual pero que logro darle algo de tranquilidad. Al menos por momentos. Tony no estaba bien, aunque ya hace tiempo que no estaba bien, con un peso menor al que había tenido en un principio, con su piel más pálida, su expresión había perdido lentamente las fuerzas, más cansada, agotada. Y nunca estuvo seguro de que tanto tendría el bebé que ver, que tanta energía en realidad estaba tomando de Tony, ni que tanta vida le robaba la enfermedad que noche a noche seguía maldiciendo al sostener el cuerpo de su pareja.

—Estoy cansado— lo escucho susurrar, con el aliento suficiente para ser escuchado. Una de sus manso seguía acariciando su vientre, más abultado que hacía ya tiempo; tal vez la única parte de su cuerpo que había crecido en esos meses.

—Duerme un poco— intento sonreír, besando la mano de su pareja con una delicadeza mayor de la que hubiera querido, temiendo que este se rompiera entre sus dedos —. Más tarde podrás comer un poco más—

Tony gruño suavemente, hundiéndose entre las sabanas de la cama: —No me hables de comida ahora. Siento que vomitare— intento bromear, sacando una sonrisa temblorosa del mayor —. Hey— llamo, subiendo su mano hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con lentitud, recorriéndolo casi con devoción —. Sonríeme una vez más, como antes— pidió.

Steve se tragó el nudo en su garganta, obligando a sus ojos dejar de escocer en lágrimas que no se permitía derramar, no frente a Tony. Entre sus labios creció una sonrisa que ya no sabía si sentía completamente, pero que recibió como respuesta la misma sonrisa que antes. Una tal vez mas cansada, más suave, pero llena del mismo amor que él aun sentía por el menor.

—Te amo, Tony—

Y aunque en el pasado hubiera recibido una respuesta igual, en aquella ocasión Tony solo fue capaz de toser, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar antes de hacerse a un lado para devolver, una vez más, la comida que hace solo instantes había estado ingiriendo. Con dificultad, y con suerte, Steve había logrado sostener su cuerpo antes de que cayera, con la impotencia abarcando toda su expresión, la desesperación de ver a su pareja irse acabando lentamente sin que le permitiera hacer nada.

Antes de que alguno pudiera darse cuenta, los labios de Tony se vieron manchados con sangre, marcando el límite en el que se cuerpo estaba llegando. El límite que el castaño observo entre sus dedos, con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa entre sus labios, sonrisa llena de resignación y aceptación ante esa simple señal de que todo estaba terminando.

—Tony...— Steve sintió su voz ahogada, con su cuerpo temblando por la desesperación.

Tony sonrió una vez más, con las fuerzas que aún tenía: —Estoy bien, Steve— prometió, con una tranquilidad que no logro llegar al rubio.

**_[—]_ **

Los minutos pasaban como horas, pesados, tensos, en medio de aquel bullicio que se le hacía tan lejano a pesar de estar en medio. Escucho pasos, escucho voces, escucho anuncios, escucho las camillas ir de un lado a otro. Escucho gritos, escucho llantos, escucho risas y escucho también los consuelos que solo brindaban una paz pasajera. Y se sintió tan lejano a toda esa imagen, tan lejano que se le hacía una mera fantasía, un sueño perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Steve suspiro, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos al sentir la impotencia, la misma que durante meses le acompañado junto al dolor, al terror puro de una perdida para la que no estaba preparado.

—Mr. Rogers— se sobresaltó, alzando la mirada hacia el doctor que intento componer una sonrisa entre sus labios —. Están bien— aseguro con rapidez, pero no con el entusiasmo que debería —. Fue trasladado a terapia intensiva, estaba. Esta— no supo continuar, suspirando —. Logramos hacerlo. Fue una suerte que pudiera llamar a tiempo— le consoló, diciéndole la habitación a donde debía dirigirse, tal vez solo por unos instantes más.

Se sintió débil, se sintió pequeño, insignificante, se sintió tan inútil mientras recorría el hospital buscando la habitación a la que deseaba llegar, pero al mismo tiempo no. El doctor había dicho que fue suerte el haber podido llamar a emergencias antes de que Tony tuviera un ataque, pero él solo lo había visto como un final para el que no había estado preparado. Tony se había desvanecido entre sus brazos sin fuerza, había sostenido su vientre con fuerzas, le había gritado por ayuda en medio del dolor que apenas le dejaba respirar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que era lo que había tenido, Tony había estado muy débil los últimos días. Apenas logrando levantarse de la cama, sus piernas apenas parecían sostener su peso, o el de su vientre, que parecía ser la única parte voluminosa del castaño.

Se había quedado en medio de la sala sosteniendo el cuerpo de su pareja, desesperado en poder ayudarle, solo dándole palabras de consuelo que no estuvo seguro de que el castaño pudiera escuchar en medio de sus quejas por el dolor que azotaba su cuerpo como látigos despiadados. Tony solo había podido murmurar por el bebé, por el niño que no quería perder. Y Steve. Steve intento no quebrarse.

—Hey, _big guy—_ Tony el recibió con una sonrisa entre sus labios, tan suave y tan cansada. Su voz apenas y pudo escucharse en el silencio de la habitación.

—Hey— saludo al acercarse, tomando la mano que beso con suavidad, presionándola contra sus labios sin desear soltarla —. ¿Cómo estás?—

—Cansado— lo escucho reír, haciendo un gesto hacia la intravenosa que se conectaba a su brazo —. Logre convencerlos de que no me hicieran dormir— Steve intento componer una sonrisa. La voz tan suave de Tony se clavó como una daga en el medio de su pecho, haciendo un esfuerzo por escucharle, por concentrarse en el tono que intentaba empelar a pesar de su escasa fuerza.

—Llevas cansado mucho tiempo—

—¿Cómo está?— el rubio comprendió a quien se refería, tomando asiento en la silla al lado de la camilla, sin soltar su mano.

—Está bien. El doctor dijo que lo traerán más tarde— mintió lo mejor que pudo.

Tony pudo ver su mentira y aun así sonrió como si realmente creyera en esas palabras. Tal vez así era: —Se llama Peter— eso capto la atención del rubio, haciendo reír al moreno de forma queda, con el aire faltándole por momentos —. Peter Benjamín—

—¿Ya le has elegido nombre?— con su mano libre acaricio su rostro, apartando los cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor —. ¿Y no me has avisado?—

—Creí que lo hice—

Steve rio, con cierto vacío en el pecho que intento ignorar: —Siempre crees eso— le reprocho en un tono suave.

—Prometo decirte la próxima vez— aseguro en medio de bocanadas de aire que no parecían ser suficientes, entrecerrando la mirada —. Recuerdas. ¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje a Italia?—

—¿De nuestra Luna de miel?— y aunque fingió que no noto el cansancio que le suponía a Tony hablar, intento seguir la conversación sin que su voz temblara por el llanto contenido.

—Le prometí que lo llevaríamos— explico, sintiendo su cuerpo aún más cansado, cerrando sus ojos por momentos —. Estoy seguro que lo amara—

—Igual que tú— corroboro, besando su mano una vez más.

Steve no recibió respuesta, y aunque el motivo lo altero, comprobó para su tranquilidad que Tony se había quedado dormido debido a los sedantes que le habían estado dando. Suspiro, apretando la mano entre las suyas, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar para contener el llanto, tomando bocanadas de aire para recuperar la calma que se le hacía tan escasa en ese momento. Con su mano limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas, levantándose de su lugar para besar la frente del menor, presionando por un prolongado tiempo sus labios contra su piel, sintiéndolo insuficiente.

Steve tuvo que salir poco después, una enfermera le había dicho de antemano que su tiempo debería ser limitado, debido a la delicada situación en la que Tony estaba. Fue hasta unas pocas horas después que pudo conocer finalmente a Peter, cuando todos los análisis estuvieron completos, asegurándole que su pequeño bebé estaba completamente sano. Y la sonrisa entre sus labios fue plena cuando pudo sostenerlo entre sus brazos, cuando comprobó lo inquieto del infante para solo tener unas pocas horas, cuando pudo ver sus cabellos castaños y esas sutiles facciones que le hicieron pensar en Tony en cada momento. En palabras suaves le había prometido al pequeño llevarlo con Tony cuando este despertara finalmente, y como si el niño le comprendiera, se había removido entre sus brazos en una muda aceptación.

Fue cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada que Steve recibió la noticia, una que le hizo disculparse con su pequeño por no poder cumplir la única promesa que le había hecho en ese tiempo que llevaba de vida.

Tony había muerto mientras dormía, apenas una hora después de que Steve dejara la habitación.


End file.
